Altered Reality
by Semi-Charming Life
Summary: This series is about when Cole altered reality in the 100th episode what if his future self came and killed Paige off so that this alterenate reality would stay that way with Paige dead, Piper a vengeful witch and divorced from Leo, & Phoebe with Cole.
1. Altered Reality

**Chapter 1 Altered Reality**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Description:**

Cole's future self comes to the new reality and kills Paige off leaving Piper, Paige, and Leo in the alternate reality with Cole. In the series premire Piper must deal with Winson who is targeting witches in the city along with Cole who is ordered to kill her.

Start Of Teaser

Fade In

Int.-Cole's Penthouse--Night

Back in his apartment, Cole casts the spell. The room around Cole spins as the spell works its magic.

-------------

Ext.-San Francisco City--Night-Continues

A golden band of reality changing ripples through the city leaving it darker than it was before.

-------------

Int.-Cole's Penthouse--Night

Cole is standing in the middle of the Penthouse which has no furniture in it and has shattered windows.

"I did it! I altered reality" Cole replied

Then the Alpha Avator fades in front of Cole.

"Cole. We can still change this reality back to what it was." the Alpha Avator replied.

"No! The only reality I want to be in is the one where I'm with Phoebe." Cole said not wanting to lose Phoebe like he had after she found out about him being the Source of All Evil! He can still remember the way he had corrupted her to her lowest, making her choose between him or her sisters, he didn't want to make the same mistake again. He knew the only way to have Phoebe was to kill Paige off, after all Paige was the first sister who was on to him before anyone else.

"But you are weaker here, you are just Beltahzor, you no longer have all the powers you had before." The Alpha Avator warned.

"I don't care how powerful I was, I didn't have Phoebe in the other reality." Cole said admitting why he had altered reality.

"Please think about this." The Alpha Avator said.

The Alpha Avator faded out hoping that Cole would get his head straight when he came back.

---------------

Int.-P3--Night-Continues

Paige orbs back into the room. It's dark, it's quiet and she's all alone.

"Oh ... major sneeze. Hey, who turned out the lights? And the heat? Ooh. Piper? Piper?" Paige replied, not knowing about what has just happened, how much things have changed.

Paige turns around to look for Piper. She's not there. She reaches for the door, grabs the door knob and twists. The door opens and falls to the floor of its hinges with a loud crash. There's rubbish littering the floor. Paige walks out of the back room, she can't believe her eyes. There's junk on the floors; cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and a cold, dead silence in the air. She stops as she sees the neon P3 sign broken on the floor, she still can't believe what she is seeing.

"Leo?! Leo!" Paige shouted hoping her whitelighter/brother-in-law could help her out.

The rubbish on the floor rustles and a figure emerges. It's a bum living inside the abandoned nightclub. Paige gasps in surprise.

"Oh, god! You scared me." Paige replied.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The Bum said scared.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Paige replied angry.

The Bum, just as surprised at Paige's intrusion as she is, pulls out a knife.

"Hey, it's ok." Paige said, knowing that what she said sounded like she was still a social worker. She was still surprised that she had quit the job. She knew she loved it but she wanted to see what it felt like to be a full time witch, but she realized that she could never be a full time witch since she was also part-whitelighter.

"This is my crib!" The Bum replied.

"Your crib? This is my sisters' club." Paige replied furious now that this bum didn't know who owned this building. Although, it wasn't much of a building as of right now.

Paige holds out her hand and tries to disarm the Bum.

"Knife! Knife! What the hell is wrong with my powers?" She said not sure what had happened, just a few minutes ago she had been watching Michelle Branch perform and now she is here with no powers.

The Bum takes advantage of Paige's momentary distraction and rushes her with the knife. Paige easily sidesteps the Bum and in a smooth flip, throws him to the ground. The Bum is surprised at being bested. He scrambles to his feet and runs out of the club.

"Leo!" Paige shouted.

Leo orbs in. He looks around the club to look for the person who called him.

"Damn it! Where the hell have you been?" Paige replied angry at Leo for not coming sooner.

"Who are you?" Leo replied.

"Are you kidding? (looking at him, she realizes) You're not kidding. It's me, Paige, your sister-in-law." She said not knowing what was wrong with Leo.

"Look, I don't know who you are, lady, and I don't have time for games. All hell is breaking loose out there, so if you don't mind." Leo said not caring.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you notice anything different?" Paige asked.

Paige spreads out her arms indicating the club. Leo looks around.

"No. Not really. So, if you'll excuse me..." Leo replied.

Leo starts to orb out and is stopped by Paige.

"Wait! Uh ... I'm your charge, too. How else could you have heard my call?" Paige said knowing she had Leo there.

Leo nods his head knowing that she is right.

"Thank you. I just don't understand how all this could have happened." Paige said still confused.

"How what could have happened?" Leo asked.

"This! Piper's club! It's totaled! Doesn't that strike you as the least bit odd?" Paige asked still confused as to why Leo was acting so strange. Maybe it was a spell or something.

"You know Piper?" Leo asked.

"Of course. Leo, the club." Paige said sharply trying to turn Leo's attention to P3 or what is left of it.

"What about it?! It's been like this for over a year, ever since Piper walked away from it, right after Prue died." Leo exclaimed.

"That is not true! The club was kicking ass! Michelle Branch was just playing here when I sneezed, and then I or -- orbed out. (to herself) Maybe if I sneeze again."

Paige tries to sneeze.

"Ah-choo!"

Paige looks up at Leo.

"Did I orb?" Paige asked.

"How do you know about orbing? Piper?" Leo asked unsure of Paige's true motives.

"Just take me to her. She'll figure all this out. She always does." Paige exclaimed

Leo looks around, hesitantly. I mean he doesn't even know this women, let alone if she is a demon or warlock.

"Please! What have you got to lose?" Paige said.

Leo sighs. He holds out his hand, Paige grasps it and they orb out of the club.

------------

Int.-Cole's Penthouse--Night-Continues

Cole is looking around a the penthouse.

"Where is everything?" Cole asked to himself.

"Gone." A familiar voice said.

Cole then turns around and is shocked to see his future self standing only a few inches from him.

"Who are you? A shapeshifter?" Cole asked.

"No actually I'm you from I few years in the future. Oh, and I'll be taking it over from here." Future Cole said knowing his plan will work. He knew even if this plan doesn't work at least he gave it a try. Besides anything better then being stuck in limbo.

Future Cole walks into Present Cole possessing him.

"This should be interesting. Now I must fix past mistakes." Cole said to himself.

-------------

Ext.-Train Tracks--Night-Continues

Paige and Leo orb to behind a pile of dirt in an abandoned lot. Paige looks around, confused.

"What are we doing here?" Paige asked. She thought Leo would have at least took her to the Manor, afterall that's where her sisters usually were.

"Shh! Piper's hunting." Leo said sharply.

Leo kneels down out of sight. Paige does so too. Down below, the figure of a man is sprawled out on the ground. In front of him the Lazarus Demon. He looks at the unconscious man on the ground and leans down above him.

"Hey!" Piper said out of sight.

High up above him, Piper steps out into view. She freezes the demon and jumps down onto the ground. She's also not pregnant in this reality.

"Feeding time, huh?" Piper said knowing the demon couldn't here her but still sometimes the only people she does talk to are demons.

Piper unfreezes the Lazarus Demon's head. The rest of him remains frozen.

"Knew you'd take the bait." Piper exclaimed knowing she had the Lazarus demon and he couldn't do anything to hurt her.

"What'd you do to me? Unfreeze me, witch!" The Lazarus demon ordered.

"Sure. No problem. Just as soon as you tell me where I can find Shax." Piper said.

Up above, Paige is more than a little confused.

"Shax? What's she talking about? We vanquished him already." Paige said, still confused as to what world she was in.

"Nobody's vanquished Shax. Ever since he killed Prue, Piper's been obsessed with getting revenge on him." Leo tried to explain to Paige.

Down below, Piper blows off the Lazarus Demon's left arm up to his elbow. He screams in pain.

"I asked you a question." Piper shouted knowing that torture was the only way to get demons to talk.

"I don't know where Shax is!" The Lazarus Demon said, and the truth was he really didn't know where Shax was.

"Wrong answer." Piper said angry.

Piper blows off the Lazarus Demon's right arm up to his elbow. He cries out in pain.

"Ok. Now, we could keep doin' this all night long, 'cause god knows I got nothin' but time, but I'd rather be killing Shax, so why don't you tell me where I can find him?" Piper ordered.

"Go to hell." The Lazarus Demon shouted.

"I'm already there." Piper said, knowing that her life was nothing but hell eversince Prue died.

Piper blows the Lazarus Demon up into a pile of dust. She turns around and starts walking away still trying to search for Shax. She wouldn't stop until she gets revenge on Shax for Prue's sake. Paige then runs out of their hiding place and yells out to Piper.

"Wait!" Paige shouted.

Piper turns around surprised at this starnge woman. Her instincts kicking in and her hands automatically coming up to defend herself against what she thought was demon, little did she know it was her own half-sister. Leo then jumps out in front of Paige and puts up a hand to Piper.

"Piper, don't!" Leo shouted to Piper.

Paige finally got a good look at Piper and realizes that she is no longer pregnant!

"Oh, my god. You're not pregnant anymore." Paige said still confused as to why Piper is not pregnant, it was only 30 minutes ago that Piper

"Who are you? Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked confused.

"It's me, your sister. Paige?" Paige said trying to get Piper to remember something about her.

"Look, if this is some lame attempt from The Elders to try and lure me back, you can forget it. Tell 'em to shove it, because I have no loyalties to them anymore, and I don't have any to you." Piper snapped.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to your husband!" Paige replied to Piper's rude comments.

Piper sighs.

"We're divorced. Have been for a while." Leo explained to Paige.

"Ok. What bizarre world have I sneezed my way into? You two are married, and you're expecting-- a magical child, no less. And you, you're not La Femme Nikita. You're a Charmed One. You don't mind kicking ass when you have to, but otherwise, you'd rather be hanging out with your sisters, baking cookies or knitting booties." Paige said still weirded out.

Piper scoffs and shakes her head.

"Knitting booties? Clearly, you don't know me at all." Piper said to Paige wondering who this complete stranger is.

Piper turns around intending to leave. Paige glances at the pile of dust that used to be the Lazarus Demon.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how come I know you didn't really vanquish the Lazarus demon?" Paige said.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked Paige.

"As a breed, they resurrect. The only way you can keep their remains down is to bury them in a cemetery." Paige replied.

Piper doesn't believe Paige. She turns her back on them and starts to walk away.

"Please stay." Piper said to herself.

Just then, the pile of dust resurrects back into the Lazarus Demon. It happens incredibly fast. Leo barely yells out a warning when the Lazarus Demon is re-formed and reaches for the pipe on the ground in front of him.

"Pi-Piper!" Leo shouted

The Lazarus Demon hurls the pipe at Piper just missing her. Piper swings around, ducks and blows the Lazarus Demon up into ashes.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" Leo asked Paige.

"Because we fought him before in the real world." Paige replied.

Piper takes a couple of steps toward Paige.

"What do you mean, "we"?" Piper asked Paige.

"We! You, me, Phoebe! Your sisters! Oh, god. This is getting me nowhere. Just orb me to Phoebe." Paige commanded to Leo.

"I can't go to the manor anymore. It's forbidden." Leo replied.

"What?! Fine. I'll do it myself, but when I fix this, you owe me." Paige said.

Cole shimmers in next to Paige.

"What the..." Paige said shocked.

"Hey Paige. It's been a long time." Cole said cheerfully.

Cole then throws an fireball at Paige lighting her on fire until she turns into ashes. Cole just smiles and shimmers out.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Piper asked Leo.

"I don't know" Leo replied.

Fade Out

End Of Teaser

Opening Credits

Commercial Break

Start Of Act One

Fade In

Int.-Manor-Attic--Night-Continues

Cole shimmers in the room.

"It feels good to be alive." Cole said to himself.

"Cole?" Phoebe asks out of sight.

Phoebe then walks into the room from the Hallway.

"What are you doing up here?" Phoebe asked sharply.

"Well I haven't been up here in so long I just thought I would look at the old Attic." Cole said lying.

"Since when do you care about the Manor besides the fact that it sits on a Nexus?" Phoebe asked rudely, she felt she could be rude to cool, I mean he dragged her into a loveless marriage, and the only reason she took him up on marriage was for Piper's sake.

"Well I've had a change of heart." Cole replied.

Cole walks over to Phoebe and Phoebe looks uncomfortable.

"I want us to start over." Cole said with a smile on his face.

"Start over? Are you insane? Since when did you start pulling this loving husband act?" Phoebe shouted not believing what Cole was saying.

"It's not an act. I want you back, I want us back." Cole said, and he meant this with all of his heart.

"Cole I know you to well. Your up to something." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe I love you, don't you love me?" Cole said losing hope that Phoebe still cared for him.

"Yes...I did love you...once." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe we can still make this work." Cole said trying to persuade her.

"The only reason I'm here by your side is because I don't want to see Piper wind up dead like Prue." Phoebe said sharply.

Phoebe walks out of the room confused at Cole's behaviour, little did she know Cole's heart just shattered from the words she said.

----------------

Int.-Piper's Apartment--Night-Continues

Piper walks in the apartment with Leo following and Leo closes the door.

"Leo what are you even still doing here?" Piper asked.

Piper turns around staring at Leo.

"Because Piper. Don't you find it a little weird that, that woman knew who you were and your club?" Leo asked ignoring Piper's comment.

"Yeah so. Anyone could have known about my club. Besides she was syco." Piper exclaimed.

"But she knew who I was." Leo replied.

"Look Leo, she was insane okay she might have been a demon for all we know." Piper said still not sure why Leo was still here.

"Then why did Cole kill her?" Leo asked as he was still trying to figure out the situation himself.

"Maybe she betrayed him or something." Piper answered, she knew she was probably wrong but she didn't care. She was tired from a long day of work and hunting.

"I don't think that was the reason." Leo said as if he read Piper's thoughts.

"Fine then go find some information if you care so much." Piper snapped.

"What if she was an innocent Piper?" Leo asked.

"We don't know that." Piper said, knowing she was probably wrong. She couldn't describe it, but she felt connected to the strange red-haired woman.

"We don't know if she's a demon either." Leo said.

"Leo I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Now leave." Piper said sharply.

Leo gives up and orbs out.

"Thank god." Piper said relieved.

Then Piper walks over to a picture of her and Prue from just before Prue died.

"I'll get revenge on him if it's the last thing I do." Piper said, knowing that she had to kill Shax it was all she could thing about, night and day, the monster who killed her sister. But she was just as angry and Shax as she was at Cole. She knew Cole corrupted Phoebe, drove her to her lowest point after Prue died. But Piper was too tired to keep going on and on about this, she needed sleep. So she went and sat on her bed and then eventually fell to sleep.

-----------------------------

Int.-Piper's Apartment--Morning

Piper walks out of her bedroom in a waitress suite when Leo orbs in.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked angrily.

"I went up to the Elders and they said that they found out that the woman from last night, Paige is a witch." Leo replied.

"Yeah, so?" Piper said not caring.

"Well if she's a witch and Cole killed her that means she must have interfered with something he was doing." Leo said knowing there was a reason behind why Cole killed her and he had to get Piper to realize that.

"Okay well then you and the Elders can find that out, I have no ties to you nor the Elders anymore. No if you'll excuse me I have a job to get to." Piper said sharply, not caring about the witch, I mean the Elders have been wrong before, they could have been wrong and didn't know she was an evil witch or something. Piper than storms past Leo and out of the apartment.

--------------------------

Int.-Manor-Cole & Phoebe's Bedroom--Day-Continues

Phoebe is lyng in bed watching tv when Cole walks in with a tray of breakfast and a smile on his face. Phoebe turns off the tv.

"Cole what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought I would make you breakfast." Cole answered smiling.

"Breakfast?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah. Is it so wrong for a guy to want to make his wife breakfast?" Cole said still with a smile on his face.

"Okay are you on some kind of demonic drug or something? Cole have you forgotten why I married you? Or why you made me marry you?" Phoebe said now pissed of at Cole.

"Well does that really matter?" Cole said trying to dodge the question, afterall he didn't know why Phoebe married him.

"You forced me into this marriage, now I played along and played the cuite little good trophy wife." Phoebe said.

"So cheating on me counts as being a good wife?" Cole asked angrily.

"Hey you have Julie. I have Tom. So what's wrong?" Phoebe said confused by Cole, Cole was cheating first anyway.

"What's wrong is that I love you and you don't seem to care." Cole shouted.

Phoebe than stands up.

"Cole you're not capable of love." Phoebe replied.

Phoebe walked out of the bedroom furious at Cole for trying to get her to love him. After all this time of being in loveless marriage she didn't want anything to do with him.

----------------------------

Ext.-Heavens--Day-Continues

There are Elders walking around everywhere when Leo orbs in and the elder Sandra notices.

"Leo! It took you a while. Did you tell Piper about the news?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, but she didn't seem to care all that much." Leo answered.

"Leo, that is also what I wanted to talk to you about." Sandra said, knowing he had to have this talk with Leo.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I know it is hard for her ever since Prue died and with Phoebe evil." Sandra replied.

"Well Phoebe's not really evil she is just trying to protect Piper from Cole and the Source." Leo explained.

"Yes, but we need Piper back in the fold soon. Evil is more powerful than it has ever been before." Sandra warned.

"Well she is hunting demons." Leo said trying to stick up for his ex-wife, even though he wouldn't admit it he still loved her.

"No. We need her to protect the innocent not just hunt demons. She will most likely get herself killed if she keeps hunting them." Sandra replied.

"I'll talk to her." Leo said.

"Thank you." Sandra said as she went off to her busy day.

Leo then orbs out.

---------------------

Int.-Piper's Apartment--Day-Continues

Piper walks in still wearing her waitress uniform after a long day's work and she didn't want to talk to anyone she just wanted to go hunting and kill as many demons as she could when Leo orbs in.

"Leo not now I have to get ready to go hunting." Piper said rudely.

"Well I think it's time you start listing to me." Leo said feeling brave he just stood up to her for the first time in a long time.

"Listing to you? Are you kidding me? Leo I told you this for the last time I want nothing to do with you." Piper sharply said.

"The Elders want you back in the fold." Leo explained to Piper.

"Again I want nothing to do with you or them." Piper tried explaining one more time.

"Piper evil is getting stronger they want you to start protecting the innocent again." Leo said.

"Well I kinda am by killing off demons." Piper replied trying to defend herself.

"Piper they said that you will most likely die because of your hunting." Leo said sadly, he knew if Piper died he would die too, even if they are divorced he still wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

"Well the Elders have been wrong before Leo. No if you excuse me I have to get ready." Piper said.

Then Piper walks in her bedroom and closes the door and she leans against the door breathing hardly not knowing why she is just that she is scared of keeping up her act of the bad-ass witch but if she didn't she knew she would breakdown.

----------------------------

Int.-Manor-Kitchen--Day-Continues

Phoebe walks into the Kitchen when the Seer teleports in.

"Phoebe, I'm looking for Cole." The Seer said.

"He's upstairs." Phoebe answered upset.

"You seem upset." The Seer said.

"Well I wonder what gave you that impression, maybe it's the fact that demons keep coming here like it's there home." Phoebe shouted.

"Well it is definatly not your home." The Seer said sharply.

"Just leave." Phoebe commanded.

The Seer walks out of the room towards the Dining Room.

------------------------

Int.-Upstairs Hallway--Day-Continues

The Seer walks into the Hallway when Cole sees her and walks towards shocked the Seer is alive in this reality, he knew that she was from when he altered time before or now, he's still confused by that but he still couldn't believe it.

"Seer. What is it?" Cole asked.

"The Source needs to speak to you." The Seer answered.

"About what?" Cole asked again.

"About where you stand." The Seer replied.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"He gave you time with your witch know he wants you to give him your thoughts on what you should do with Phoebe." The Seer said almost enjoying telling him the news.

"Fine" Cole said.

Cole then shimmers out and the Seer teleports out.

-----------------------------

Ext.-Alley--Night-Continues

Piper is walking through the Alley in black leather when she see's a female witch named Katie Tasule walking through the Alley.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm Katie why?" Katie asked.

Piper wonders if she is a demon or warlock or some kind of evil. Afterall she's been tricked before into believing people are innocent and after Prue died she doesn't believe in much of anything.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked rudely.

"Oh I'm helping out homeless people." Katie answered with a smile on her face.

Then the demon Winson shimmers in.

"Hello ladies." Winson said with an evil smirk.

He then throws an energy ball at Piper and Piper freezes it and mid-air along with Katie.

"Well if it isn't one of the Charmed Ones." Winson smirked.

"Former Charmed One." Piper corrected.

Piper then blows up the energy ball sending the impact of thee explosion at Winson sending him flying backward. He then shimmers out when Katie unfreezes.

"Did you say something?" Katie asked.

"No, sorry to bother you." Piper said.

Piper starts walking away.

"Wait you froze me didn't you?" Katie asked.

Piper turned around stunned that this stranger knows her secret.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked.

"Because I'm a witch too. I've heard of the Charmed Ones, and I know that your one of them. It's Piper right." Katie said trying to figure out which witch it was.

"Okay I'm a former Charmed One lady, and I just saved your ass so if you'll exuse me." Piper exclaimed.

"You're just going to leave me here? What if the demon comes back?" Katie asked shocked.

"Use your power." Piper blandly said.

"I don't have one, I'm new to the craft." Katie said embaressed.

Piper chuckles not believing she's dealing with a newbie witch.

"That's pathetic. Why would a demon be after you then?" Piper asked confused.

"I don't know but if one is after me and your a Charmed One shouldn't you be helping me." Katie asked knowing of the Charmed Ones kindness.

"I'm not a Charmed One anymore I don't have any responsabilties to you or anyone else." Piper sharply said.

"Okay is this just part of your bad ass act or are you really this selfish." Katie asked.

"Okay I may be alot of things but I am not selfish." Piper corrected.

"Really? Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror sometime." Katie replied.

"Okay I'm leaving." Piper said not caring anymore about Katie.

Piper than turned around and walked away.

"Fine leave. I can take care of myself." Katie shouted.

----------------------------

Ext.-Underworld-Source's Layer--Eternal Darkness

The Source is cloaked in his red robe while Cole is standing in front of him.

"You called for me?" Cole asked half scared.

"Yes. I want you to prove your loyalites." The Source said.

"Haven't I already?" Cole asked.

"No. I want you to kill Piper." The Source replied.

"Piper is very powerful." Cole said.

"Then start out by trying to kill her. It can't be that hard, she barely is protected by her whitelighter." The Source replied.

"Fine." Cole said unsure if he could, I mean after all Piper was the most powerful witch of the sisters and was just as powerful as Prue.

Then Cole shimmers out.

--------------------------

Ext.-Railroad Tracks-Night

Piper jumps down to the dirt still trying to get the thought of leaving her innocent by herself when Cole shimmers in.

"Hello Piper." Cole said smirking.

Cole forms an energy ball.

"I have waited along time for this." Cole said not believing how easy this was going to be.

On the top of the Railroad tracks where Paige and Leo where before Katie sees this.

"No!" Katie shouted out.

Katie motions her hands sending a plasma ball out at Cole hitting him in the shoulder and he falls over. Piper looks over at where the source of the plasma ball came from, she is shocked to see Katie and Katie is shocked by her power.

"Damn it." Cole shouted.

Then Piper looks back at Cole and tries blowing him up but he shimmers out and Piper blows up the dirt.

"Damn it." Piper yelled wanting to kill Cole.

Katie walks down to Piper.

"Who is he?" Katie asked.

"Belthazor. How did you know I was here?" Piper asked.

"I followed you." Katie said quietly.

"Well stop." Piper ordered.

"Come on, you're not going to actually leave me by myself. I am your innocent." Katie said.

"Fine you can stay at my apartment. But only for tonight until I kill the demon that attacked you." Piper said, knowing she has given into helping the innocent.

"Okay." Katie said happily.

--------------------------------

Int.-Piper's Apartment--Night-Continues

Piper and Katie just walked in.

"So this is the apartment." Piper said to Katie.

"It looks great." Katie commented.

Katie felt a little uncomfortable after all she hardly even knew Piper, and the way she was dressed didn't help, but she was a Charmed One so she must be somewhat good.

"Okay you got the couch." Piper ordered.

"Okay thanks again Piper." Katie replied kindly.

"Whatever." Piper said still trying to put on her act.

Leo then orbs in.

"What now?" Piper asked sharply.

Piper found it hard to talk to Leo since they have been divorced.

"Piper I won't stop coming until you tell the Elders your back into the fold. Please Piper I don't want to lose you to evil." Leo pleaded.

Piper know realized how much Leo loved her, but she still wasn't sure if she still loved him. But she had to at least show she cared for him.

"Fine, but only if they help me get Shax and then the Source." Piper said to Leo.

"Okay." Leo said, with some hope back in him.

Leo then orbs out.

"This should be interesting." Piper mumbled to herself.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Take It Back pt 1

**Chapter 2 Take It Back pt. 1**

**Writer: Semi-Charming Life**

**Original Airdate: 8/08/07**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Description:**

**Piper and Katie are still trying to vanquish Winson when they discover that Winson knows Leo.**

Piper and Katie are walking through an Alley slowly.

"So what did you find out about this demon?" Katie asked Piper.

"I don't know." Piper replied.

"You don't know?" Katie asked shocked.

"No. I scryed and found the most magical activity here." Piper answered.

"Piper I'm all for dangerous but seriously do you have a death wish or something?" Katie asked.

"Even if I do what do you car? You act like your my sister or something." Piper said sharply.

"Well maybe I am your.." Katie caught herself.

Katie pauses.

"I mean you remind me of my sister." Katie said.

"So your sister hunts demons?" Piper asked half-sarcastic.

"No my sister was very conservative, and she was really good at baking." Katie said.

"What do you mean was?" Piper asked.

"Well when I die--" Katie half-said.

Katie pauses again.

"When I dyed my hair we stopped talking." Katie explained.

"You stopped talking?" Piper asked.

"Yeah hair is a big issue in our family, she was blonde, I was brunnete you know." Katie said.

"Okay." Piper knew Katie was lying but decided to ignore it.

A male demon then shimmers in the Alley.

"Looks like we found our demon." Piper said looking at the demon.

Piper takes out her knife while Katie takes out a potion.

"Witches. It's my lucky day." The Male Demon said.

"I wouldn't call it lucky." Piper smartly commented.

Piper than tries to throw the athame at the demon but he shimmers out. Piper then looks at Katie disappointed by not being able to vanquish it.

"Damn it." Piper shouted.

"Well just get him next time." Katie knew Piper was mad she didn't get the demon, but it wasn't that big of a deal to Katie.

"Yeah. Okay we should get out of here before any other demons start attacking." Piper said surprised she sounded so nice.

Piper and Katie then walk off.

---------

Piper and Katie were walking through P3, or what was left of it. Katie looked at P3. She was shocked to see the broken pieces of glass, wood, and a mouse was running on the floor when Piper blew it into ashes.

"What did you do that for?" Katie asked shocked.

"What? It was probably a rat demon or something."

"Rat demon?!" Katie asked horrified that there were rat demons. She wasn't going to live here if there were rat demons running around here.

"Oh relax. Rat demons aren't that bad, beside you have that new power, use it." Piper said very excited. She couldn't wait to get Katie out of her apartment. She didn't like it that Katie was there, from her drinking all the milk, to hogging all the hot water, from her using the toothpaste, and from Katie going hunting with her. Piper knew she had to protect Katie but she didn't want to be her mom!

"Yeah but my power isn't as strong as yours. Maybe I should just stay at your apartment for a little while longer." Katie said, seeing if Piper would give in.

Piper looked at Kate, she didn't want Katie to live with her any longer. "No!", Piper said loudly. "I mean you probably want to have a place of your own."

"No I don't mind, I mean staying with you is fine." Katie said.

Piper couldn't believe this. She had to stop this now. "Fine.", Piper said not believing that she just said that. I mean she didn't want Katie to stay at her apartment, at all. But she knew that having Katie live at P3 wasn't a good idea.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Katie said knowing that Piper would cave.

"Fine let's just get out of here. I have work tomorrow." Piper said tiredly.

"Okay."

Piper and Katie then started walking up the broken stairway.

------------

Phoebe walks into the Kitchen when she sees Cole and looks disgusted.

"Phoebe, you're up!" Cole said cheerfully.

"Yeah Cole, I guess I am." Phoebe said not wanting to talk to Cole. But some part of her knew she still loved him but she couldn't forgive him for making her have to marry him in order to protect Piper.

"So what are you doing today?" Cole asked Phoebe, hoping that Phoebe might say something more nice.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering. Well I have to go do some work, I'll see you later sweetie." Just like that Cole shimmered out.

Since when does he call me sweetie? Phoebe though to herself, not wanting to think about Cole anymore, she just wanted some toast and then she wanted to go get to work and get this day over with. 

-----------

Piper walked into an Alley with Katie following behind her. Seems like they were walking around forever trying to find Winson. It had been a week since he last attacked Katie and Piper couldn't wait to get him vanquished and never have to talk to Katie again.

"So where do you think this demon is?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, Leo only told me his name." Piper replied.

Piper couldn't stand Katie anymore, sure she felt sorry for the girl, she didn't know why she just did. It was almost a feeling like they had some sort of bond but she couldn't put her finger on it. I mean how could they have a bond? They have only known each other for a week, and throughout that week Katie had been annoying for the most part. Just as Piper was deep in concentration Leo orbed in front of them.

"Leo! What are you doing here?!" Piper asked.

"I was wondering how you guys were doing on the demon thing?" Leo asked Piper.

"Fine. We were just hunting for him." Piper replied.

Piper didn't know whether to be glad or mad that Leo was here. Sure she still has feelings for Leo, but it seems like he just keeps cramming his feelings down her throat. Katie then turned her attention to Winson who just shimmered in behind Leo.

"Um, guys I think I found the demon." Katie said to them.

Piper and Leo then saw Winson standing a few feet behind them.

"Well Leo I never thought I would see you here again." Winson exclaimed.

"Again?" Piper asked Leo confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about, just through the potion." Leo commanded.

Piper threw the potion only for Winson to shimmer out and the potion vial shattering into a million little pieces on the floor.

"Damn it." Piper said to herself. In the back of her head though she thought maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't vanquished after all Piper wanted to find out how Winson knew Leo.

"Piper you should have thrown the potion faster." Leo yelled.

"Well I'm sorry. How does he know you?" Piper asked Leo. She could tell Leo looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Maybe he's heard of me from one of my charges." Leo answered. Piper knew he was lying though, the look on his face said it all.

"Okay well I'm going to go check with the Elders to see what we should do about Winson." Leo said as he orbed out. Piper wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. She could tell there was pain in Leo's eyes when he saw Winson, she just wished she knew what it was about. Then Piper looked over at Katie. "Okay we should probably get back to scrying again for the demon.

-------------------

Meanwhile Phoebe's day wasn't quite as good. She had just got to her job, a secretary, it wasn't her dream job and she didn't need a job either. Cole could just make money with all his powers he has stolen from witches over the past century. Phoebe then sat down at her office when she saw her boss Judy walk up to Phoebe's desk. "Hey Judy." Phoebe greeted Judy with a big fake smile. She couldn't stand the sight of her boss. There was something about her that just made Phoebe cringe every time she saw her.

"Phoebe, you're late."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that it's just traffic." Phoebe tried explaining.

"Well there are no excuses for being late, Phoebe if you keep this up I might have to think about your status here." Judy said threating.

"Are you threating me?." Phoebe asked angrily.

"Maybe. Look Phoebe ever since these past few months you have been very bitter."

Phoebe was outraged, not only has she been working her butt off these past months, but she was nice to all her co-workers here, the only problem she had here was her boss. "I am anything but bitter!" Phoebe exclaimed. 

"I'm just saying you might want to reevaluate your priorities or I will."

Judy then walked away, and as she did Phoebe couldn't help but mocking her. Then Phoebe remembered she had left one of her work folders in her car. She quickly got up and started walking towards the exit.

---------------

Piper was now sitting on her couch scrying while Katie was making potions. Piper still trying to find Winson. She couldn't believe how long it was taking her to find one stupid demon.

"Find anything?" Katie asked, knowing Piper didn't find anything but Katie had to say something to make small talk.

"Nope." Piper said getting even more and more annoyed at Katie. She didn't think it was possible to be this annoyed but one individual.

Then with a purple explosion Katie finished her potion. "Done." Katie said pleased with herself.

"Okay." Piper replied not carrying. Just then the scrying crystal landed on Hill St. on the map. "I think I found where he is." Piper said proudly.

"Okay should we get Leo?" Katie asked.

"No." Piper answered, she knew if Leo came along she wouldn't get the chance to ask Winson how he knows Leo.

"Well then how are we going to get to the place? Katie asked rather stupidly.

"I have a car." Piper answered.

------------------

Phoebe walked through the parking lot when she saw one of her co-workers Vicky Hensley running straight toward her away from none other than Winson, although Phoebe had no idea who he is.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Vicky hollered as she ran up to Phoebe.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"He's coming after me. Please you have to help his hands they..." Vicky wondered of in her own mind.

Winson ran closer and then stopped as he saw Phoebe. "Well look what we have here. The Evil Charmed One."

"Not quite." Phoebe replied. Phoebe then ran up to Winson kicking him in the stomach and then in the face making him fall to the floor. Phoebe felt good kicking a demon again, getting all her anger out. She pictured Cole in her mind and then kicked Winson in the stomach again as he was lying on the ground. But before she could do it again he shimmered out. Phoebe looked back at Vicky realizing she just saved an innocent. Not that she couldn't but what would happen to her if Cole were to find out.

------------------

Meanwhile, Piper and Katie were getting now where, now walking down another Alley. Piper was getting fed up with this. She took most of the day off in order to hunt demons and she can't even find one.

"I thought you said he was here." Katie said a little ticked off.

"He was. Maybe he shimmered out." Piper replied trying to think of why Winson wasn't in the Alley. But just like that Winson shimmered in front of them.

"Hello ladies." Winson said smoothly.

"Throw the potion Piper!" Katie shouted.

But Piper couldn't. She had to figure out how Winson knew Leo. "How do you know Leo?" Piper asked Winson. Winson gave a wicked smile but didn't answer. "Answer my question." Piper commanded. Piper kept wondering why Winson wasn't answering her. She then froze him.

"Okay Piper throw the potion." Katie commanded yet again.

"I can't not until I know how he knows Leo." Piper told Katie. Piper then motioned her hands and unfroze Winson head. Winson looked around shocked.

"Unfreeze me." Winson commanded Piper.

"Not until you tell me how you know Leo." Piper said. She knew she should probably kill him while she had the chance but she needed answers, and Piper knew he had them.

"I'm not saying a thing." Winson replied.

"Well then we are just going to wait till you answer cause I've got nothing but time." Piper said.

"Okay well I don't have nothing but time." Katie said to Piper anxiously. "This isn't a good idea. We should vanquish him.

"He has something to hide otherwise he would just tell me."

Leo then orbed in and looked at Winson and then back at Piper. "Piper vanquish him." Leo told her.

"No Leo he has to answer my question, or you will." Piper told Leo.

"What question?" Leo asked, he knew what Piper was asking but he wanted to avoid the subject all together.

"You know what I'm talking about now tell me!" Piper commended Leo.

"Should you tell her or should I?" asked Winson, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will." Leo said. "I..Winson is my. He's my brother." Leo announced.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Take It Back pt.2**

**Writer: Semi-Charming Life**

**Original Airdate: 9/20/07**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Description:**

****

Piper deals with the shocking news she has heard from Leo while Phoebe deals with the fact she has saved an innocent.

"Brother?!" Piper asked Leo. How could Leo have a brother, not to mention the fact that he was a demon. This was way too much to take in. Piper quickly glanced over at Katie and saw her face in utter shock too.

"Yes. He's my brother." Leo replied.

"But how? He's a demon." Piper said. Not believing this.

"Well how can you not tell? Don't you see the family resemblance?" Winson asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Shut up!", shouted Piper. She couldn't believe this. Her ex-husband had a demon brother. Her ex-husband who doesn't have an evil bone is his body has a brother who has every evil bone in his body!

"Look just vanquish him before he gets away." Leo commanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Piper commanded.

"No!" Leo shouted.

But it was too late Winson had already shimmered out of the Alley and Leo looked outraged.

"Great he got away. Now you have to go find him again." Leo said angrily.

"Leo wait-" Piper said, but just like that Leo had orbed out. "Great, just great."

"What should we do now?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Piper said unsure of how to handle the whole situation. "Let's just get back to the apartment."

Piper started walking back towards the street and Katie quickly followed her.

-------------------------------------

Phoebe couldn't think, what had she just done. Sure she felt good about saving the innocent but the very thought of Cole finding out that she had made her heart skip a beat out of fear.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Vicky cried with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, um, no problem. Look we should really get inside." Phoebe replied, not sure whether or not what she should be feeling, she hasn't saved an innocent in about one and half years.

"What was that thing?" Vicky asked.

"Um steroids." Phoebe replied not knowing what else to come up with.

"But his hands they were...were..." Vicky then trails off in fear.

"It's okay, um, okay let me think." Phoebe said trying to comfort Vicky. What could she possibly come up with to help Vicky forget what had happened? A spell! That's it, a spell would be the perfect thing. "Okay. In this day and in this hour, I call upon an forgetful power, help Vicky to forget the pain, let go of the memory, and no longer be afraid." Okay not her best spell but it will have to do.

Some bright white lights formed around Vicky's body and then went into her. Vicky looked around confused.

"Phoebe, what's going on?"

"Um, you bumped your head, and I found you here." Phoebe answered untruthfully.

"Oh." Vicky said still confused.

"You know, we should probably get you to a doctor. I'll drive you to the hospital." Phoebe said, it's the least she could do for the poor woman.

----------------------------------

Piper and Katie walked back into the apartment, the same old messy apartment that was there when they left.

"I can't believe Winson is Leo's brother! I mean how?" Katie asked rather stupidly.

"I don't know." Piper said coldly. She understood why Katie was shocked, so was she, but Piper couldn't come to grips with it yet. All she could think about now is to get ready for work.

"Well I better get to work." Katie declared as if she had read Piper's mind too.

"Okay, um don't wait up for me if I'm not here when you get done with work."

"Okay. See you later." Katie said as she finally exited the apartment.

"Leo! Leo! Get your butt down here now!" Piper yelled looking up at her ceiling, it always worked before usually when she called for Leo, but she knew Leo wouldn't come this time. Piper then walked into her room to get ready for another day at the reasturant.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cole was sitting at his thrown in the Underworld, soaking up the glory of this new reality he had created, when the Male Demon Pinds walked into his layer.

"Pinds, it's been a while," Cole said. Little did this realities Pinds know, but Cole actually vanquished him in the reality he had once came from, where the Charmed Ones had once existed, where evil feared the name Halliwell, where Phoebe wasn't his; but now, now he was in his former glory, with Phoebe, no Charmed Ones, and the name evil feared was The Source, the only problem Cole had. The Source was the one demon Cole was scared of, after all in the original reality Cole almost died because of the Source.

"I was in hiding for a while." Pinds answered.

"Yes I am aware of your run in with Piper." Cole said coldly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill her." Pinds said looking down at his feet.

"Actually I'm glad you didn't kill her." Cole said.

Pinds raised his head stunned. "Wh-What?" Pinds asked.

"We'll considering it's my duty to take her out I wouldn't want to look bad now would I." Cole said smiling. "Now I want you to distract the witch. You see I need you to be the target for her so I can kill her without her focused on me, so basically the old demon trick."

"Yes sir, I will not let you down sir." Pinds said anxiously.

"I know you won't. Now leave me." Cole command, and just like that Pinds shimmered out.

The Seer then faded into the Layer. "Belthazor."

"Seer what brings you here?"

"Our plan is what brings me here." The Seer said.

"Plan?" Cole asked, not knowing what the Seer could possibly be talking about.

"The plan to take over the thrown!" The Seer exclaimed not believing how Cole could forget. "Are you not feeling well?" The Seer asked.

"I'm fine!" Cole yelled angrily. "So about this plan, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, and it will work as long as you follow it perfectly." The Seer said.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay well..."

-----------------------

Phoebe was sitting in the hospital lobby when Dr. Levins walked over to her and Phoebe stood up.

"She's going to be okay Mrs. Turner!" Dr. Levins said.

"Oh, okay, well that's good, right?" Phoebe asked not sure what to say.

"Yes, but about her bruises on her heads, they seem more impacted as if by someone else. Are you sure she just fell?" The Doctor asked very seriously.

"What are you saying that someone hit her? Because if you are I'm sure you are wrong. I mean I saw her slip and fall, and nobody else was around so.." Phoebe said now out of breath from her rambling.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. You and your friend are free to go then." Dr. Levins said and he then walked away.

Great! Just Great! Great going getting yourself into this situation Pheebs. Phoebe thought to herself unsure of this whole situation and now wishing she would have not saved the innocent, but how could she think that after all she was good once and still considers herself to be, just a little more closer to the silver lining. "Vicky!" Phoebe said as she saw Vicky walk into the Lobby. Vicky walked up to her.

"Phoebe, hey! Thanks again for the help." Vicky said thankfully.

"Oh, don't think me, please don't thank me." Phoebe said trying to force herself to think she didn't save an innocent.

"Well I suppose I should probably get home. I know this is asking a lot but could you by chance drive me there?"

"Um, sure. Let's just make it fast."

---------------------------------------------

Piper landed to the ground on her feet from the roof above and she looked around through the Alley looking for any sign for Winson.

"Damn it." Piper muttered to herself. But what would she do anyway to Winson, I mean could she really vanquish Leo's brother! But then again, he is evil.

As Piper was deep in concentration Leo then orbed in looking very angry.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked rather coldly.

Piper turned around and faced Leo. "U-um, well I w-was just looking for demons." Piper said half-lying.

"You mean my brother."

"Well maybe."

"Piper! If anyone is going to vanquish my brother it will be me, and I don't think I'm ready to vanquish him just yet." Leo shouted.

"But before you wanted to vanquish him." Piper said confused at what Leo was saying.

"I know but let's just say I have had a change of heart." Leo said half-smiling.

"Are you even sure he is your brother?" Piper asked. I mean Leo was the nicest person Piper ever knew, and for a demon to be in his family just seemed surreal.

"Yes Piper, my parents took him in from the orphanage. We didn't know he was evil, until I died and came back as a whitelighter." Leo explained.

"Then why didn't you vanquish him when you had the chance?" Piper asked.

"That's unfair!" Leo shouted.

"How is that unfair?" Piper asked.

"That's like me asking you why you haven't vanquished Phoebe."

"Phoebe isn't evil!" Piper shouted. Phoebe can't be evil Piper thought, I mean she is only doing what she's doing to protect me for Cole.

"Oh! She's not evil. She lets Cole and his demon gang roam around killing innocents! How is that not evil?" Leo asked, looking more angry then ever.

Then there was clapping in the background, Piper and Leo turned to see Winson standing a few feet in front of them smiling.

"I have to say that was great. The yelling, and then emotional my sibling is better then your's question. It was just great." Winson said while smirking.

"Get out of here Winson." Leo commanded.

"Oh well if you say Leo, I guess I should." Winson replied sarcastically.

"You know what I've had enough of this." Piper said as she motioned her hands towards Winson but Leo then waved his hand and Piper disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Oh good thinking brother. I mean that witch was getting annoying."

"Shut up!" Leo commanded.

"Leo, Leo, Leo. Always trying to play the good guy, even as kids you were always the good one, who did everything good. Me on the other hand, now I think good is just plain boring, evil is fun. You should really try it some time." Winson said still keeping the big evil grin on his face.

"Winson, please you can still change. It doesn't have to be this way." Leo explained trying to connect with is brother.

"How about..." Winson formed an fire ball. "...I just kill you instead."

"You can't."

"Actually this fireball is invoked with whitelighter poison, if it even scratches you it could kill you on the spot." Winson said trying to test Leo.

"You wouldn't kill me." Leo said still left with some sort of hope that his brother will stop.

"I think you got me all wrong." Winson said and he then chucked his fireball at Leo but right before it reached Leo it froze in mid-air and then blew up into little particles.

"What the..." Winson paused as he turned around and saw Piper standing behind him. "How did you get here?" Winson asked.

"Potion." Piper said. "Leo I'm sorry I have to do this." Piper then motioned her hands and tries to blow up Winson but he only stumbles back. Piper then tries blowing him up again and only stumbles back a few more feet.

"Piper don't!" Leo commanded watching the scene.

"I'm sorry but he's evil." Piper said with tears in her eyes. Piper then grabbed a potion out of her pocket and threw it at Winson causing him to explode into dust. Leo just looked at the ashes shocked and then back at Piper.

"Leo I had to, h-he was evil." Piper said trying to justify it.

Leo then orbed out.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

----------------------------

Phoebe's car pulled up to Vicky's house and Vicky got out of the car and poked her head in the car again. "Thank you for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. You're like a guardian angel."

"Oh trust me I am anything but an angel. Just be safe okay." Phoebe said.

"Okay I will see you at work. Bye." Vicky said as she closed the car door.

"Bye." Phoebe said.

Vicky walked up to her house and went inside and once Phoebe saw that the coast was clear she started crying. Phoebe didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was guilt, but it also felt good to cry, like she had just met and lost an old friend. But she knew she needed to pull herself together, and with that note she drove off.

Cole gave an evil smile as he was still sitting on the throne and the Seer was standing across from him.

"It's perfect, the Underworld will be mine in no time."

"I knew you would like the plan." The Seer said. And with that they both gave an evil grin.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Forgiveness Is Such A Simple Word**

"Alley number three! This is getting old," Katie said out loud walking with Piper through the Alley.

"Nobody said demon hunting was fun," Piper commented.

"I know but couldn't it be a little bit more exciting?" Katie asked.

"Trust me when I say you don't want exciting," Piper said.

Piper looked around for any signs of demons but so far she saw nothing.

"So you've talked to Leo lately?" Katie asked.

"No," Piper said uncomfortably.

A female demon shimmers a few feet in front of the two witches.

"Well it looks like it's my lucky night," The Female demon said with confidence.

"Ugh, let's get this over with," Piper said to Katie.

"Oh come on, I want this to last," Katie commented to Piper.

Piper looked at Katie giving her a slight nod, "Fine you can vanquish this one, I'll walk down a few more alleys and see if there are any more demons. Okay?" Piper asked.

"Great," Katie said with a cheerful smirk on her face. She couldn't help but enjoy to face the female demon, she knew Piper was sick of the 'good fight' but Katie was only a witch for a couple months now and she loved every second of facing evil supernatural beings out there.

"Call my cell or just call for Leo if you get in any trouble," Piper told Katie.

"Fine," Katie said as she rolled her eyes.

Piper started walking out of the Alley and turned to walk down the street, leaving Katie and the Female demon to start their brawl. She knew she should've just vanquished the demon but Katie seemed to want to take the demon on all by herself. Piper continued to walk through the bustling sidewalks and streets, and that's when she saw him. Leo, standing on the opposite sidewalk. She could see him staring at her. Piper's heart started to race faster. _Should I say something? No I can't, I wouldn't know what to say._ When Piper finally got the urge to walk over to him, and just then a huge GPS van passes and when Piper tries to catch a glance of Leo again he's gone.

"Damn it," Piper cursed knowing she missed her chance to apologize for vanquishing Leo's brother. She knew that she had to do it, but the look on Leo's face afterwards made her feel guilty every time she saw him.

**(X)**

Phoebe entered the kitchen in her flannel pajamas, it was already 11:00 but she was in no mood to go to work today. She dragged her feet over to the counter and started to pour herself a box of Special K. That's when he shimmered in, Cole Turner aka Balthazar, the one and only, the demon who filled in as the Source's right hand man, and her husband in their loveless marriage, or at least her loveless marriage. She didn't love Cole, how could she, after all the things he has done, and mad her give up. The only reason she is with him is to make sure Piper doesn't die.

"Hey honey," Cole greeted Phoebe with a warm grin.

Phoebe didn't answer just took her cereal bowl and walked out of the Kitchen into the Dinning Room, with Cole following. Phoebe sat down and Cole began to speak.

"Not going to work today?" Cole asked.

"You wouldn't care anyway," Phoebe commented annoyed.

"Damn it Phoebe!" Cole shouted. He was fed up with her attitude. He risked everything to get back to this reality, just to make things right with Phoebe, he knew he had a better shot here to be with Phoebe than with her back in the real reality of 2005, that Phoebe had moved on and it killed Cole everyday to watch Phoebe every single day get on with her life while he watched her, invisible, alone, left to think about all of the things he had put her through, knowing that it was his fault that he was by himself in his hell. And he wasn't going to live through that again, he needed Phoebe like the crops need rain, like the earth needs son, and all of the other overused similes that are used these days.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused as to why Cole is freaking out.

"I do care! I've been telling you that for how many weeks now!" Cole shouted.

"Fine, you may care but I don't, I don't give a rat's ass if you care about me!" Phoebe shouted.

"I don't just care about you Phoebe, I love you," Cole declared.

Phoebe stood up, now she was really pissed off.

"You may call it love, you may think it is love Cole, but it's not, you could never love anyone you're not human enough too, not anymore," With that note Phoebe stormed out of the room, she couldn't bare to look at Cole's face anymore.

"I do love you," Cole softly whispered. He then looked down in shame and shimmered out.

**(X)**

Piper slammed the door as she walked into her apartment. She looked over by her couch at a picture of her two sisters and her, back when they just found out they were witches. How she missed those days, before everything started going wrong. Piper then looked up and saw Leo standing in the Kitchen.

"Leo. What are you doing here?" Piper asked, surprised that he would actually show up at the apartment.

"I thought we could talk about Winson."

"Right, did you want to sit down?" Piper offered waving her hands.

"Um, not really." Leo replied.

"Okay. Look Leo, I didn't…"

Before Piper could continue Leo interrupted.

"It's fine."

"It is?" Piper asked surprised Leo is okay with her killing his brother.

Leo walked up to Piper.

"After all we've been through, the ups and the downs, I… I need you Piper. I can't live without you, you were right to kill him." Leo said.

After a beat Leo slowly went in for a kiss, much to Piper's shock, for a moment her eyes were bulging as she was still caught off guard but she then closed her eyes returning the kiss. She then felt her head hit something and opened her eyes to see Cole with his hand around her throat holding her up to the wall.

"Surprise," Cole said with a huge grin on his face.

Anger washed over Piper, she couldn't believe it was a trick, "You son of a bitch!"

"What's the matter Piper? You certainly seemed to like the kiss,"

Just then Leo orbed in and saw Cole strangling Piper. Cole looked over at Leo and then dropped Piper to the ground facing Leo. Piper gasping for air.

"Leo, man how long has it been?" Cole said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Not long enough," Leo replied smoothly.

"Well in that case," Cole said forming an energy ball, "You won't mind this," Cole then chucked the energy ball at Leo but her orbed out and the energy ball flew out the balcony door breaking the glass into thousands of pieces.

Leo orbed in behind Cole, tapped him on the shoulder, and as Cole turned around Leo punched him in the face sending him flying to the ground. On the ground Cole turned to Leo holding rubbing his cheek.

"In time," Cole mysteriously said as he shimmered out.

Leo turned his attention to Piper helping her off the floor.

"I thought he was you," Piper said gasping for breath. "That bastard, he'll pay for…"

"Is your lipstick smeared?" Leo asked interrupting Piper.

"No. How'd you know I needed help?" Piper asked.

"I didn't, I was coming to talk to you, but looks like you have more pressing issues."

"My brother-in-law from hell, yes we have a problem there," Piper commented with a half smile, Leo giving one back. Should she bring up what happened two nights ago? No, I can't not now.

"Well I better get going," Leo said as he was about to orb out.

"Wait." Piper commanded before Leo could orb.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just I…"

"I know, and you did the right thing. And I know you know that, and I know you don't want me to hurt because of his death, but it'll take time Piper."

"Right, right. Okay, well I'm sure you got charges to tend to." Piper said happy that Leo is not mad at her but weary of the fact that it'll take time.

"Bye," Leo said quietly as he orbed off.

And like that Piper was left alone again in her apartment. But not for long as she walked into her room getting ready to go demon hunting tonight.

_**Thanks for reading, I know this chapter was short but this is a short story, and please review if you can.**_


End file.
